


Fancy dress

by QueensEverywhere (Blodeuwedd)



Series: Taywhora drabbles [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: F/F, roommate shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/QueensEverywhere
Summary: Tayce and Gigi are definitely not dressed for the same event.Written for the prompt “I’m not your princess.”
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Series: Taywhora drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185089
Kudos: 17





	Fancy dress

“Why are you dressed like _that_?” Tayce questions her flatmate as she comes out of her room in a floor-length sky blue dress and a crown on her head. Gigi’s dress has a corset that accentuates her slim figure, puffy sleeves that make her look ethereal and small embroidered flowers on the outer skirt that add the finishing touch to it. The corset is also covered in tiny flowers, there’s a long tule cape that goes with it and the dress is so long she can barely see the tip of her silver shoes sticking out. She has curled her blonde hair and a silver crown with several blue gems sits on the top of her hair. She looks like a beautiful princess and, while Tayce can certainly appreciate the look, she just doesn’t understand it.

“Why are _you_ dressed like _that_?” Gigi asks in return, staring at her friend’s outfit. Tayce is wearing a silk golden blouse, black skinny jeans and black high-heels. Her long hair is loose and flowing behind her and she has several golden pieces of jewelry adorning her face and body. Gigi thinks she looks stunning, as she always does, but that outfit is far from appropriate for the night they have planned.

“What do you mean? I’m wearing regular clothes. You’re the one who looks like you’re going to a fancy dress party!”

“It _is_ a fancy dress party!”

“What?” Tayce stares at her in confusion. “No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is. It’s a Halloween party.”

“What the hell are you talking about, we’re going to Laurie’s birthday party. The Halloween party is two weeks from now.

Gigi rolls her eyes. “Yes, it’s Laurie’s birthday party _and_ a Halloween party!”

“No, it’s not!”

Gig huffs, annoyed. “You know what, we don’t have time for this, let’s get going. I’m not the one who’s going to be embarrassed when it turns out she’s the only one at the party not wearing a costume.”

“And I’m not the one who’s going to be embarrassed when it turns out she’s the only one _in_ a costume!”

“It _is_ a fancy dress party!”

“It’s not!”

“Wanna bet on it?”

Gigi smirks, her competitive nature piqued. “What are we betting on?”

“Winner gets to pick the film for film night for a month.” It’s a tradition of theirs to watch a film every Thursday, and they usually end up taking forever arguing over what to choose, so this is definitely a great deal, specially since Gigi knows she’ll win anyway. Not her fault if Tayce didn’t pay attention to the invitation.

“Two months.”

“Deal.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, I’m thinking an action film next week? Maybe something with Keanu Reeves on it”, Gigi teases as they enter the party to find out everyone is, indeed, in fancy dress.

Tayce groans. “Fuck me.”

Gigi smirks and leans closer to whisper in her ear. “Maybe later, if you ask me nicely.” 

Tayce rolls her eyes at her. They’ve been flirting for months now, and they’ve made out a couple of times, but they’ve never crossed _that line_. They always chicken out and manage so stop before it turns into more than they can handle (though sometimes, just sometimes, Tayce wonders _what if..._ ).

“Now, be a sweetheart and fetch us drinks, will you?” Gigi bats her long fake lashes at her and it’s so ridiculous but at the same time endearing that Tayce can’t resist it.

“Sure, my princess.”

Gigi pretends to be offended. “Excuse you? I’m not your princess! I’m your _queen_ , thank you very much! Now, on your knees peasant!”

It’s Tayce’s turn to flirt, as she leans closer to speak in a low voice, only meant for Gigi’s ears. “Maybe later, if you ask me nicely.”

She leaves before noticing the blush that spreads to Gigi’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is of the dress that I used for inspiration, because I suck at describing clothes - but make it blue.


End file.
